Lavender Dream
by Jinxxerz
Summary: **HAS BEEN RECYCLED INTO FANFIC 'DROWNING BETWEEN REALITY AND FANTASY'**
1. Prologue

Authors Note: Hello all! I haven't written a story in quite a while. I hope you all enjoy it. Please feel free to leave criticism and point out any mistakes. I read through it and it seems to be pretty good with grammar and what not. If I missed anything, my bad! Also there will be adult themes throughout this story. If anyone is uncomfortable with rape, foul language, sexual content, drugs, and all that bad stuff then don't read! It isn't overly explicit in the prologue but there are mentions of it. Now enough with my rambling. Read on and enjoy!

Prologue

It was a very still night, a chillingly eerie one at that. Up in the sky the moon shone a luminescent crimson, as if it were an omen of darkness. The crimson moon's light shone down onto the quiet neighborhood. Everyone within the houses in the small culdesac were filled with sleeping families, except for one house. One house at the very end and most secluded area in the culdesac, this house had lights shining through the closed curtains. Within this house resides a married couple and their 3 month infant daughter. The shattering of glass can be heard from within the house, as well as crying and pleading.

"Please Hiashi! I beg of you, don't do this. Please," came the cries of a very scared Natsumi Hyuuga. Frightened, she slowly backed away from her enraged husband, who seemed to be under the influence of hardcore drugs. Hiashi slowly stalked towards his frightened wife until she was pressed back against the wall, him leaning over her with arms on either side of her head. Leaning a bit closer, he gazed into his wife's pleading eyes, his filled with anger and lust.

"Your pleas will not sway me this time Natsumi," came the hoarse whisper of the enraged man. "You've been talking with that.. That man. The very man that I forbade you from speaking to. Yet you go against my command. You know what this gets you."

Trembling, Natsumi tilts her head back and gazes into the cold eyes of her so called husband. With as much courage as she could pull together, she whispers, "Your time of controlling me has come to an end. I'm leaving you and you will never see your daughter as long as I breathe." Enraged at his wife's words, Hiashi slaps her with enraged fury. The force of his blow causes her head to snap to the side with a sickening crack. Slowly, she turns her head so that her eyes lock gaze with Hiashi's. A hollow smile pulls at her lips, "Hiashi, you will regret the day you first layed your eyes upon me. This I swear."

At her words fury shoots throughout Hiashi's body. Forcefully, he takes her chin in his hand, tilting her head to the side. He presses his lips roughly against his wife's own lips. Disgusted by his actions, she bites down hard onto his lip until the skin breaks and blood trickles down his chin. Letting out an angered growl, Hiashi pulls away and slaps his wife yet again. Seeing her defiant gaze directed at him, he takes her wrists in one hand and holds them above her head. Unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, he roughly lifts up Natsumi's dress and pulls down her panties. Realization hits her as her dress is lifted up, as her panties are pulled down Natsumi starts to struggle. In answer to her struggles Hiashi forces his way into her and bangs her into the wall with a great deal of strength causing his wife great pain.

Leaning towards her, Hiashi whispers possessively into her ear, "You belong to me bitch, you always will. Don't you ever forget it." Tears slowly stream from the dark haired womans lavender orbs as her husband has his way with her. Soon he finishes and lets her fall to the floor, crying. Zipping and buckling his pants, Hiashi gazes down at her and spits. He then walks off, leaving her to silently sob.

An hour passes and the cries of their infant daughter is heard coming from upstairs. Natsumi hurriedly gets up from the floor and wipes away her tears. Smoothing down her dress, she quickly makes her way up the stairs to her daughter. As she enters the nursery the shouts of an annoyed Hiashi is heard throughout the house. Quickly Natsumi leans down and picks her daughter up and rocks her back and fourth, trying to shush the young infant. She walks over to the rocking chair next to the window, as she feeds and rocks her beloved Hinata she gazes out the window at the full moon. For the first time noticing it's crimson shade. This unsettles her, as does the sudden banging and shouting of her husband down on the first floor. Natsumi quickly gets up and places her now sleeping babe into the crib. Slowly she cracks open the door and looks out to make sure Hiashi isn't in sight. Seeing no one upstairs, she quickly and silently shuts the nursery door and locks it then makes her way to her husbands office. Slipping inside she shuts the door quietly and makes her way to the phone on Hiashi's desk. Sitting down in his chair, she picks up the phone and dials a number. After a few moments someone picks up.

As quiet as possible, Natsumi whispers over the phone, "I need you to come. He's been injecting himself again.. And.. And he forced himself onto me.. Please come.. I fear for my daughter." An angered growl can be heard on the other end of the phone and a determined, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Hanging up the phone, Natsumi gets up and starts to make her way out into the hall. She lets out a startled scream when Hiashi whispers into her ear.

"What where you doing in my office, bitch?" Slowly turning around, she looks into his eyes. Shocked at the coldness within them, she tries to slip away from him but has no luck. Hiashi grabs her by the arm roughly and pushes her into his office, the force of him causing her to fall onto the floor. Looking up at him, she sees him locking the office door then putting the key in his pants pocket. When he turns around he smirks down at his wife, a chilling laugh coming from him.

"I heard you on the phone, bitch. You know what happens when you use the phone without my permission, especially when you call.. Him," he spat out the last word with venom. Walking to his desk, Hiashi sits down on his office chair, leaning forward he folds his hands neatly onto the desks surface. "Now, what should I do with an ungrateful wretch such as yourself?"

As he pondered upon his question, Natsumi started to slowly scooch back towards the door. Seeing this, Hiashi just smirks at her. "How do you expect to get out? I have the key my darling Natsumi," His words laced with a sickening sweetness. The sound of a banging on the front door causes his attention to snap to the window. Getting up from his chair, Hiashin walks over to the window and looks down to see who's at the door. Upon seeing the man banging on their door his whole body starts to tremble with rage. Whipping around, he stalks towards his wife and grabs her by the hair. Lifting her up he looks her in the eyes, growling out, "How dare you call him over here! After everything I've given you, you betray me like this."

Returning his gaze, her eyes cold, "I told you that I was leaving you. Now let me go before things get more out of control." Taken aback by his wife's words, he snarls at her and drags her by her hair over to his desk. Throwing her onto the floor, he reaches into his desk and pulls out a gun. Sitting back down in his chair he crosses his legs and looks at Natsumi.

"You really think I would let you take my daughter away from me and let you have that man raise her? You must be stupider than you look." Slowly he raises the gun, aiming at her. He cocks the gun and smirks, "When we married I was serious when I vowed to have you until your dying breath." With that he pulled the trigger, a huge gunshot was heard throughout the house. As the bullet hit Natsumi in her chest, Madara Uchiha burst through the door. Seeing the scene before him he ran up to Hiashi and punched him so hard in the face he went flying into the wall and fell down unconscious. Seeing the wretched man on the floor, Madara fell down onto his knees next to Natsumi, pulling her close he looked into her eyes.

Natsumi quietly spoke, "Hinata.. Get Hinata and keep her safe.. Hurry and leave, please do this for me. Before he wakes up. Let her know how much I love her.." She coughed and blood came up, "Madara, my love, I'm sorry." As he gazed into her eyes, he made a silent promise to her. Relief flooding her face, a happy smile crosses her lips as her eyes close and she passes on. Gently putting Natsumi on the floor, Madara walks into the nursery and picks up the screaming infant. Gazing down at her he begins to hum a lullaby that soothes the small Hinata. Slowly, the babes eyes open to reveal a lavender gaze filled with wonder and curiosity. Smiling at this, Madara quickly moves around the room to pack as much clothes and diapers as he can. Soon he leaves with the now sleeping Hinata.

Authors Note: Hello again! I just wanted to put in some ender notes here. Let me know what you think of Madara Uchiha and Hinata's mother having a lovers past. Oh and I will be bringing in more members from the Akatsuki into the next chapters. Next we will be doing a time skip to about 16 years later. How do you think Hinata's personality was effected by being raised by Madara? We'll see soon! R&R! :)


	2. Birthday Cake and Strange Messages

**Authors Note: **Hello all yet again! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I was trying to figure out what to do with it and which way to write it, what pov style and all that. I finally became happy with it after writing the first page three times in different pov styles. I'm sorry it took so long to get it done, but I don't want to shoot out just anything. I want people to actually be able to enjoy it. Oh and there is a lime in here I do believe, it's not the most magical one, buuuttt I think it's pretty good for someone who hasn't ever written a lime. There will be future lemons too. Oh and as I mentioned before there is mention of drugs, murder, adult themes, etc. I hope you all enjoy! Oh and a great thank you to those whom reviewed! Now to stop jabbering on.. And to the story!

**Chapter 1: Birthday Cake and Strange Messages**

Sunlight streaming through billowing curtains framing the cracked window hits the sleeping girl's face, causing her to open one eye in a squinting like fashion. Grumbling in annoyance, she burrows her face in her pillow trying to hide from the morning sunrays. As soon as she has relief from the accursed brightness a soft sigh of content slips from her. Slowly she drifts back into a peaceful slumber only to be torn out of said slumber by the loud calls of her father shouting her name along with the words 'It's time to get up!'

Grumbling, the groggy girl sits up and reaches upward in a stretch. Yawning softly, she slides from her bed and pulls on her robe to keep the morning chill away. Making her ever slow way into the bathroom she goes up to the sink and turns on the faucet to a luke warm temperature, leaning down she splashes water over her face, rubbing the sleepers from her eyes. Turning the faucet off, she reaches over to the hand towel hanging next to the counter and wipes off her face. Tossing the towel aside she analyzes herself in the mirror, smirking softly at her reflection, she notes that her eyes hold the cold and heartless expression everyone claims she is. Flicking her eyes to the drawer of the counter, her hand reaches out and opens said drawer, taking out a band she shakes her head then lifts her hair up, placing it into a messy bun.

Satisfied for now, the lavender eyed girl heads down to the first floor and sits down at the kitchen island to await her breakfast. Her gaze following the form of her dear father, whom was the only person she ever showed her emotions to, well besides him she also shared her true emotions with her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, anyone else only saw the person she wanted them to see her as; the cold, heartless, intimidating bitch that wouldn't put up with any shit and no one dared to cross. Only the stupid or those wishing for death would dare cross her. Well and there was those who trailed after her in awe of her sexual prowess, willing to do anything to spend the night with her, even a few moments with her, but she was not that easy to get with. No.. Only one man has ever been able to be with her, speaking of him.. The sound of Hinata's cell phone receiving a text binged throughout the room, flicking her gaze down at the device, she taps on the screen revealing the text message; _Happy Birthday Hina-boo, I have a present for you. Stop by tonight after your party and I'll give it to you. -Itachi. _

Reading the text, a soft blush begins to creep onto her cheeks, silently she responds to the text with a thank you and okay. Returning her gaze back up in the direction of her father, she lets out a soft squeak when she sees him staring at her with a raised brow as if questioning her. This causes her to quickly divert her gaze to anything but her father. Earning a chuckle from the male. He places a plate in front of her.

"Eat up Hinata. You have a big day ahead of you." Nodding in compliance she digs into her breakfast.

Moments later the dark haired girl sets down her fork, grabbing a napkin she wipes off an residue crumbs from her mouth. Smiling at her father she excuses herself and hurries up to her bedroom. Opening the doors to her walk-in closet, she gazes around the massive collection of clothing hanging within the room. Her eyes settle on the dresses, walking over, she shifts through the different dresses, finally settling on a tight crimson and black scoop neck dress that just barely covered her bum. Tilting her head up a bit, her eyes search the sea of braziers, panties, and leggings. Reaching up, she grabs a matching black lace set. Deciding to grab some leggings as well she selects a set of black ripped ankle length leggings. Exiting the closet she sets her clothes onto her bed and strips off her pajamas. Walking into the bathroom connected to her room, she turns the shower on, waiting for it to reach the right temperature. Slipping into the shower she does her usual hygentic routine, finishing up she shuts the shower off and steps out. Wrapping herself in a towel, she dries herself off then begins to do her after shower ritual. Finishing up with that, she walks out into her bedroom and slips her under-garments on, followed by her leggings then finally her figure hugging dress. Leaning over she reaches under her bed and pulls out a pair of 5 inch black spike healed tie up booties that reach just above her ankles. Satisfied with the completion of her outfit, she makes her way over to her vanity and begins to apply her makeup, deciding to go with a dark smokey eyed look along with a daring red lipstick. Gazing into the mirror, she ponders upon what to do with her hair. As an idea pops into her head, she begins styling it with her curling iron and sprays hairspray all over her hair to keep it in place. Leaning back, her eyes lock with the young woman staring back at her through the mirror, a smirk playing at the corners of her plump pouty lips.

Satisfied, Hinata gets up and leaves her room heading to the first floor, going into the living room. She switches on the stereo, selecting a heavy rock CD she slips it in and blasts the volume, as the music starts to flow throughout the room she gets lost in the music and begins to dance, her eyes closed as she does. As the bass flows through her body her mind starts to wonder to thoughts of intimate times.

_"Hinata, I very much adore you," whispered a lustful Itachi. His eyes gazing into those of the quiet Hinata, who seemed to be uncharacteristically shy. A light pink toned blush was decorating the cheeks of the shy girl who seemed to have an aura of innocence about her. Smirking at the tongue-tied girl, the onyx eyed man places a kiss atop the girl's forehead then gently lays her down onto the bed. Himself crawling atop her, his hands holding him up above her, his gaze locked with hers. "Hina-boo you don't have to worry, I won't hurt you, I promise." Nodding in response to him the inexperienced girl looked up at him with an all trusting gaze. Smirking, Itachi leaned down, placing a soft kiss gently to the girl's lips, her responding a bit hesitantly, after a moment he pulls back and starts to trail kisses down the girls body, receiving soft mewls from the squirming girl. This resulted in the man smirking as he continued with his downward trail. Soon he reached her panties, which he slowly started to slip down whilst gazing into his Hina-boo's eyes. He slowly began to slip a fin-'_

A sudden shout caused Hinata to snap out of her memories, a huge blush coloring her cheeks, she noticed that she had an audience. Members of her clique she hung with in school where standing in the entry way of the living room, some giggling while others stared longingly at her, while her best friend just stood there with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. Quickly gathering her thoughts and emotions, she puts up her calm collected mask, smirking at her guests as she walks up to them.

"Welcome all, come on in," glancing at Ino, she suddenly feels herself being enveloped into a rib crushing hug from non-other than Naruto. Breathing deeply, she does her best not to punch the blonde in the face, he doesn't know the meaning of personal space, which very much annoyed the dark haired teen.

"Naruto! Let Hinata go before she punches you in the face. I mean look at her expression, she has murder in her eyes," stated Kiba, who as usual, had his shaggy brown hair in his face.

Naruto released her, "Sorry Hina! I was just so excited to see you! OH AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He all but shouted, causing Hinata to internally flinch. Boy was this guy loud.. Still, the group wouldn't be right without him, he brings the balance to full circle. One after another the rest of her friends came up to her and hugged her in turn or patted her on the back. Hinata returning the favor. Her group consisted of Ino, Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tenten, Lee, and Sasuke. They all walked out into the backyard where everything for her party was set up. The party set consisted of a huge table filled with oriental themed food and drinks, a big table for everyone to sit at, and a dance floor accompanied with huge bass speakers. Not to mention the disco ball, what can she say? She just loves a good ol' disco ball.

Turning to the group she says, "Help yourselves to anything." At her words, Naruto yells in excitement and grabs Sakura's arm, dragging her out onto the dance floor, much to the the pink haired girl's dismay. This causes Hinata to silently snicker, it served the bitch right. After all, she was always challenging Hinata when it came to everything, of course the pinkette failed at every challenge, the dark haired teen only tolerated the annoying girl because she seemed to be liked by a few others in the group. She, of course, had the power to kick her out of the group and ruin any reputation of popularity the pinkette had, but that just wasn't her style.

Breaking out of her thoughts, she feels herself being lead to the dance floor by her best friend. Directing her gaze at the bodacious blonde, she quirks a brow at her best friend. Ino returns the gesture, then begins to dance on the dance floor, shrugging, Hinata decides to just go with it and begins dancing along with Ino. Song after song the group of teenagers dance, an hour or so later they all start to make their way over to the buffet to get food.

Her plate loaded with delicious fruits and vegetables, Hinata makes her way over to the table, about to sit down she notices that other guests have come. Sitting down next to Ino, she begins to eat, savoring the food, as she does so her gaze wonders over to the other table where her father and a few members of his organization, Akatsuki, sit. There sat Deidara, Sasori, Pein, Konan, and, to her surprise, Itachi. As if the dark haired man felt her gaze on him, he turned his head a bit, his gaze connecting with hers. This caused her to drop whatever food she was holding and flick her gaze away, trying to fight a blush from flushing her face. Ino noticed this, quirking a brow, she looked over in the direction that the birthday girl had been looking then back at Hinata and gives her a devilish grin.

Leaning over the blonde whispers into her ear, "Is that the mysterious man you've been having an affair with, miss naughty Hina?" Slowly turning her head, Hinata glares dagger at Ino, "Don't talk about such things here! What if someone hears you?!" Hissed out the now, quite paranoid, Hinata. This caused a snicker to slip from the blonde.

"Don't worry Hina. My lips are sealed. But I must say.. Itachi sure is a fiiinneee." Ino hummed out the last bit, causing Hinata to glower at her. Everyone's attention was jerked over at Madara, who was standing up at the present table.

"If I may have everyone's attention! It's time for the birthday girl to open her presents." This caused everyone to turn their gaze to the dark haired girl, which to her dismay, made her a bit nervous, as she was very aware of a certain Uchiha's gaze on her. Inwardly taking a deep breath, she got up and walked over to her father, who motioned for her to sit in a very obnoxiously bright pink chair that was covered in sequins and was labeled 'Birthday Girl'. The very fact that her father had gotten her this chair caused her to inwardly twitch. Her father begins to hand her presents, which she proceeds to open and thank whomever got her said present. Nearing the end, her father hands her a present that was from 'Anonymous', shrugging, Hinata opens the present to find a strange seal of sorts, she looks up at her father a bit confused. She notices his expression is that of shock but then he reverts back to his usual calm collected face. Setting the seal aside, she opens the card to become even more confused. The card read: _Happy Birthday miss Hinata. There are things you think you know but yet you don't. Look more closely around you and realize what is true and what is not. The truth shall be revealed, don't trust those whom lie though, no don't indeed. -Sincerely, .. You'll find out soon enough. _

_P.S. You have your mother's eyes. _

Dropping the card, she looks up at her father with confusion clearly written on her face, this causes Madara to snatch up the card, as he reads it anger becomes evident on his face. He motions for Pein to come over, quietly saying something to him, Pein nods and walks over to the tables telling everyone it's time to go and thanks for coming. Before Ino leaves, she looks over at the distressed and confused lavender eyes girl, worry written on her face, knowing it was best for her to leave, the blonde follows after the others.

The members of the Akatuski go into the house to wait for Madara in his office. Madara looks over at his daughter, who happened to be looking at him with confusion and cleary wanting an explanation. Sighing to himself, Madara leans over and helps his daughter up from the obnoxious chair, he leads her into the house and stops at the stairs.

Looking down at his quite short daughter, he speaks, "Hinata, I want you to go up to your room and wait. I have to discuss some things with the guys." This caused Hinata to scowl up at her father. "What about me?! I'm the one who got that confusing present and card! What does the seal mean? And what about that message? Who was it from? What does it mean? The truth shall be revealed' what the hell does that mean? You're hiding something from me and I want to know now!"

"Don't speak in that tone with me young lady. Go to your room and wait there for me. I will come up and give you answers soon. Just be patient with me. And you better watch your tone or you will be grounded until school starts up again."

Infuriated at her father, Hinata runs up the stairs and slams her bedroom door shut. She walks over to her bed then flops down onto it, grabbing her pillow she screams into it then throws it aside. She never usually lost her cool like that, but she was afterall, a hormonal teenager with mood swings. After a few moments she gets up off her bed and decides to sneak down to see what she can hear outside her fathers office.

She presses her ear to the door, hearing everyone talking.

"I thought you said he was in jail, Pein!" Let out an angered Madara.

"He was.. But he apparently got out two years after you adopted Hinata."

The sound of something being thrown and breaking, caused Hinata to flinch, she pressed her ear to the door again.

The soft spoken voice of Itachi spoke, "What, pray I ask, are you going to tell her?"

Silence was all that could be heard for a few moments, then Konan spoke, "Besides her already knowing you adopted her, what all have you told her Madara?"

Sighing, Madara spoke, "She knows that her mother died and asked me to take her in but all I never spoke to her about her biological father. I didn't ever think that I would need too."

At her father's statement, the eavesdropping girl began shaking with anger. Why would he not tell her the truth of her biological father?! Because he was in jail? She had just assumed he was dead, but no, she had been lied to her entire life and lead to believe a lie. Perhaps not intentional, but what was Madara to expect her to think? How dare he not think of speaking the truth to her!

Standing up, she slams open the office door, causing her father to look at her with shock on his face, everyone else just had looks of dismay on theirs, well except for Itachi who knew she would be eavesdropping sooner or later. Glaring at her father, she walks up to him.

Quietly she speaks, anger and betrayal clearly laced in her voice, "Why would you keep information about my biological father from me? Did you think that I was to weak hearted to hear about how he's been in jail? Why was he in jail anyways? I want answers and you have no right to keep them from me!" Hinata was trembling now, never had she been one to show such emotion in front of anyone besides her father and best friend, perhaps even Itachi. Knowing it was time for them to leave, the others left the room.

Sitting back on his desk, Madara spoke quietly, "Please calm down Hinata.. I didn't mean for you to find out like this.. I made a promise to your mother in her last moments. You must understand." Hinata sat down in a chair next to the desk, looking up at him, listening.

"I will start from the beginning so you can get a clear picture.. Your mother and I where in love from the first time we saw each other in 10th grade. We had planned on getting married a year after we graduated high school. But then on our graduation day Natsumi came to me with heart breaking news. She had been told by her father that she was to be married to a man named Hiashi Hyuuga. So she had to end things with me.." Pausing for a moment, he collected himself then continued, "She got married a year later to Hiashi and things seemed to be okay from what she told me, she and I remained friends you see. But a while into her marriage she began to stop calling me so I became worried. Every time I would go over to see her I'd notice some kind of bruise on her that she'd quickly try to hide. She would ask me to leave and I would hear that man shouting in the background.. I soon did some investigating and found out that he was into hardcore drugs. And I soon learned that she had become pregnant, for you. She went to her parents home for the duration of her pregnancy but after she had you she had to return back to .. Him. One night she called me pleading for me to come over and help her get out of there. When I got there I heard a gunshot, I ran up to that bastard's office and saw her laying on the floor bleeding. I knocked the bastard unconscious and she made me promise to get you out of there and keep that man away from you. So I vowed to do just that. I took you and brought you to my home and have raised you ever since as if you where my own flesh and blood. And to me, you are. I'm sorry for keeping this from you, Hina.. But I didn't want you to have to deal with such knowledge."

She looked at him, her eyes brimming with tears, a few slipping from her eyes slowly trickling down her cheeks, causing her eyeliner to smear down along with it. A look of concern becomes apparent on Madara's face, he reaches for her to try and comfort her but she shakes her head and bolts out of the room, grabbing the keys to her new car her father had bought her for her birthday, she hops in the car and starts it up. Wiping away at her tears, she backs out of the driveway and makes her way over to Itachi's, needing to speak to someone who could help her understand.

**Authors Note: **I hope you all enjoyed! What do you think of Hinata and Itachi's relationship? Who would you like to see more of in the story? What do you think Hinata will do with the information Madara just revealed to her? Oh and what do you think Madara will do if he ever learns of Hinata and Itachi's love affair? Oh and if anyone was interested in knowing Itachi's age he's 21 in this story. Until next time!

P.S! If I'm feeling motivated enough I just might update by Monday or Tuesday! :)

R&R!


	3. Betrayal and Rebellion

**Authors Note:** Hello once again! The next chapter is finally here! Whew! I was having internal struggles about what to put in this chapter but I finally came up with it and well.. Here it is. Warning: There is sexual situations, adult language, intoxication (drugs/alchohol). Oh and I may or may not have put a lemon in here, you'll have to read to find out :P. I haven't written one in a long time, so if I do put one in I hope you all enjoy it! Enjoy reading. :)

**Chapter 2: Betrayal and Rebellion**

Her insides hurt, not from physical pain but from the truth, the truth her father had been trying to keep her from. Not knowing what was worse, the truth or the fantasy she had been living, either way her mind was spinning in circles, everything she knew felt like it wasn't real. It was like a fog had been enveloping her mind but now, now it has faded to reveal the ugly truth. She is the daughter of a murderer, not just a murderer, no. One that murdered her own mother.

Blinking, she reaches up, trying to wipe her eyes clear. To no avail the salty tears keep flowing, finally she sees, just barely, that she has made it to her destination. Breaking the car to a stop, she turns off the engine and hurriedly makes her way to the door, knocking frantically. She finds herself being given an odd look by none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

Realizing he doesn't know why she would be there, she speaks quickly, "Uhm, Hi Sasuke, Is Itachi here?" Her question causes the onyx eyed teen to frown a bit, but then he steps aside and points down the hall, "Yeah he's in his room."

Silently she thanks him with a nod, slipping past the Uchiha, she hurries to Itachi's room. Not stopping to knock, she enters his room, shutting the door behind her, making sure to lock it. Upon hearing the click of the lock, the onyx eyed man looks up from his paperwork, his gaze meeting clouded lavender. Silently, he gets up and walks over to Hinata. As soon as his warm arms pull her to his chest, she lets out the tears she's been trying her best to hold in. He picks her up, still holding her close, moving them onto the bed.

Sniffling softly, her voice comes out in a whisper, "Itachi.. Did you know..?" Lavender eyes filled with tears and determination gazed into his dark ones. Slowly, he sits himself up along with her. Watching him, an anxious gnawing feeling starts to grow within her the longer he doesn't speak, more tears start to form in the meantime. Fiercely, she rubs at her eyes. Her hands are stopped by warm hands that easily envelop hers, pulling her close to him so that they are chest to chest. She feels him place a hand under her chin, tilting her head up so that their gazes are locked with one another. Their lips just a breathe away from another, this causes her heartbeat to quicken, closing her eyes, she shakes her head, telling herself now is not the time to let her hormones take over, no matter how much his touch affected her. Opening her eyes she gives him a questioning look.

Sighing, Itachi releases her and gazes out the window into the sunset, "To answer your question Hina.. It's a yes and no."

Confusion and betrayal quickly begin to envelop her body, her eyes revealing her emotions to the onyx eyed man who was now looking at her.

"Calm down Hina, let me explain." Realizing her emotions where getting the better of her, the girl takes a deep breathe, then nods, waiting for him to continue.

"As you know, Madara hired me in as one of his top-rank employees after I completed University at the age of 17. Ever since I've been working on whatever contracts he has handed to me. Unlike Pein, I'm not trusted with all information, but I had happened by a set of paperwork that was placed on my desk by mistake, it was concerning your biological father. It was the police report on the incident of your mother's death, I had not realized that it was speaking of your mother nor your father until a few months ago when I saw your birth certificate lying on Madara's desk. That's when it clicked." Finished speaking, concern filled the Uchiha's eyes. "Hinata?"

Anger filled eyes stared right into the concerned ones of Itachi. Trembling, Hinata stuttered out, "Wh-why wo-would-d you no-not te-tell m-me?! Yo-you bas-bastard!We-were yo-you jus-st us-using-g m-me all thi-is time?" Her vision was clouded with tears, tears that would not stop coming. So many emotions flooded her mind, she couldn't keep control of her actions, it was as if her sanity was slowly slipping away.

Warmth enveloped her sobbing figure as confusion flooded her mind, but she soon recognized the warmth to be Itachi. Not sure whether she should accept or reject it, she decides on push away, looking up in the eyes of a shocked Uchiha.

Composing herself, she speaks in a deadly calm voice, "Thank you, Itachi." Slipping off the massive bed, she brushes her dress down, walking to the door, she pauses for a moment. Her hand on the knob, "You proved that I should have listened to my father when he warned me never to let anyone close to my heart, for it can either bring joy or betrayal." With that the lavender eyed beauty opened the door and walked out, the door silently clicking behind her, leaving a very shocked Itachi.

On her way out of the house she bumps into a figure, blinking, she looks up to see Sasuke looking at her. Mumbling a quick "Goodbye." she exits the house and gets into her car. Starting up the engine her mind starts to wonder, not paying attention to her destination. When had things gone down hill for her? Everything had been just perfect this morning, yet things turned into a disaster. Who knew the birthday she had been looking forward to could turn into the worst day of her life? The only thing she was sure of was the knotted feeling within her gut, growing bigger and bigger, urging her to do something in retaliation to those who've been lying to her. Not caring of what the consequences would be, she just had to do something, something that will help her feel like she's in control.

Looking up, she notices that she's now parked outside Ino's home. Smirking to herself, she gets out of the car and walks up to the door. If anyone knew how to handle this situation, Ino would. Oh how her and Ino were such a troublesome duo. Ever since grade school they've been best friends, from the day they met they became a force to be reckoned with. Not to mention just about every male member of the school population wanting to be with them. Hinata and Ino were also considered to be the highest scoring female members of their grade. Oh and don't forget the popularity pool.

Shuffling is heard behind the door, followed by said door being swung open. Hinata found herself being dragged into the household of the Yamanaka's. Ino hurried her to the anxious blonde's room, slamming the door shut. Sitting on her bed with a plop, Ino pats a spot next to her motioning for Hinata to sit. Sitting, she waited for the ambush of questions.

"What happened at the party Hina? Everything was going just great then everyone was being ushered out," her concern filled eyes gazed into the soft lilac eyes of Hinata. Sighing softly, Hinata explained the situation to the blue eyed girl. Finished, she looks at Ino and asks, "Questions?"

"Only one. What are you going to do? I mean.. this is big Hina," responded the bewildered girl.

Pausing for a moment, Hinata slowly spoke, "There's only one thing I want to do right now. I want to retaliate, get back control over my life. I'm sick of people keeping things from me. I'm not a child anymore." Looking at the blonde, she questions, "I know that look Ino, what are you thinking?"

Smirking, Ino responds, "I know just how you can retaliate Hina. There's a part going on tonight at the Sabuku manor. It's a party to blow out the end of the summer. Their father won't be there too. So there won't be supervision, you know what that means."

Taking in Ino's words, a smirk matching the blonde's takes over her lips. "Well I'm in. I need a change of clothes though.."

Snorting, Ino states, "Go ahead and break into my closet, you know that you're always welcome. Especially since we share the same sizes and taste."

With that the two girls prepared for the Sabuku party. About an hour or so later they were finally ready. Ino had decided on styling her hair in a curtain of waves that cascaded past her shoulders, dramatic makeup around her eyes and a neutral toned lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a white lace adorned strapless dress that came down to mid-thigh. Her shoe selection being golden gladiator sandals. Hinata had chosen to take her already curled hair and place it in a high ponytail with some curls left out to frame her face. Her makeup was earth toned based, while the outfit she chose consisted of a deep purple off the shoulder kimono stylized dress that hugged her in just the right places yet hung lose in others just enough to leave some imagination to the eye. The hem of the dress was mid-thigh length in front while it was almost to her ankles in the back. The shoes she chose were strappy black heals. Both girls had jewelry on that went with their outfits.

Both girls, with matching smirks of satisfaction, left the Yamanaka household, driving off to the Sabuku manor in Hinata's car.

Car parked, Ino and Hinata exit the car and head up to the manor, once at the door Ino steps forward and knocks thrice. Waiting a moment, the door opens a crack, revealing Kankuro, who then asks them what the pass-code is. Ino responds to him, this gets them in. Kankuro points them into the direction of the lower level. As the girls approach the doorway, they begin to feel the vibrations of the music. Looking at eachother, they share a look, Ino steps forward to open the door. Hinata follows after, blinking a few times to get used to the sudden flashing lights coming from the lower level. As she descends the stairs, she takes in the sight of everything occurring around her, noticing the fog and many colors. In one part of the room there was a group of teens dancing, more like grinding, to the very loud music, the dj, who looked very familiar, was lost in the music. Flicking her gaze into another direction, she saw another group of people sitting in somewhat of a circle passing along something that looked very much like a joint. In a dark corner it looked like there was a couple of horny teens going at it. Over at the tables there seemed to be a game of strip poker occurring, a nearly naked Sakura seemed to be losing to Naruo who was grinning like a wolf. Quirking her brow, she turned her gaze in another direction to find herself gazing into sea foam eyes, eyes of which belonged to Gaara Sabuku. Smirking a bit, the red head slipped an arm around her waist, leaning his head towards her, he whispers into her ear, "I'm glad you could make it Hina. It wouldn't be a party without you. How about the specialty concoction my sister brewed up just for this party?" Smirking, she retorts, "Bring it on." Amusement glimmers in Gaara's eyes at her response as he leads her to the party favors table, grabbing a silver goblet, the usual Sabuku drinking-ware, he fills it to the top, handing it to Hinata, a spark of challenge. Taking the goblet, she accepts the challenge and gulps down the brew, not spilling a drop, her gaze never leaving his. She holds the goblet out to him, signaling for more, this causes a chuckle to emit from him, refilling the goblet, she takes it and walks off to join the group of dancing teens, finding Ino, she begins to dance with her bestie. She tips her head back, the goblet at her lips, cool liquid draining into her throat, finished with the brew, she tosses the goblet to the side. Licking her lips, she lets out a seemingly uncontrollable giggle, not sure where it had come from. Not quite caring though, Hinata starts to just let lose. Tired of all the rules she had always been making herself go by, throwing out the show-no-emotions rule along with her judgment. Something extra special must have been in that concoction because the multiple colored lights were ten times more bright and luminescent than when she had first entered the room, not to mention the fog seemed to have gotten more thicker. Her vision had become a bit blurry, but this caused no worries for her, smiling in a quite sensual way, she sways to the music as she makes her way over to the strip poker game that seemed to be just starting.

It looked like Karin, Kiba, and Suigetsu were the players. Tilting her head, she looks at each of them in turn.

"Mind if I play?" Her voice comes out in a soft lilt.

"Of course Hina," Karin responded, a lecherous smirk in her gaze. Karin was quite the pervert, especially when she was as high as a kite, which it seemed to be just the case.

Suigetsu didn't say anything, he just gave Hinata a wink, along with a smirk at her responding giggle.

"Well I thought I'd never get to play with you Hinaaaa~" Sang out a very high Kiba. His response caused Hinata to blush ever so slightly and giggle.

"Well let's get this show on the road," Karin said.

And so began the game of strip poker, as the game ensued, clothes were strewn around the group. As the game became intense, a crowd gathered until a good portion of the party was watching. Whoots, whilstling, trance music, laughter, and chatter even the random sexual sound was heard in Hinata's ears. Her main focus though, was the challenging smirk she was receiving from Suigetsu, due to Karin and Kiba having lost the game already. The two had stripped all the way down to their undergarments. Suigetsu had made her a wager she just couldn't refuse, she was in such an odd mood, one that she couldn't back away from any type of challenge. So she had found herself in a situation she actually didn't mind, whoever lost this last round would have to streak around the room in nothing but the skin they had been born in. Finally, the moment came, they revealed their cards, realization and excitement both ran through her when she realized she lost.

Grinning, Suigetsu spoke, "Well it looks like you have to reveal your natural self to us all Hina. The question is," he paused to dramatize the moment, "are you brave enough to do it or are you going to chicken out?"

Quirking her brow at the white haired male, a sensual smile graces her features, "Have you ever taken me as a chicken, Suigetsu?" Seeing him shake his head slightly, she giggles, "I thought so." With that she stepped back from the table and slipped herself from her dress, soon after her brazier and panties followed after. Leaving only her bangles on her wrists, her necklace gracing her collar, while her heals graced her feet. Feeling the coolness of the air caress her now quite nude self, a shiver runs down her spine, she closes her eyes and begins to dance around on the dance floor, lost in the music. Not quite aware that quite a few party members had whipped out their cell phones to record the crazy stunt the lilac eyed beauty dared to do.

Soon everyone began to flood back onto the dance floor and begin to dance. Sadly for Hinata though, she felt someone slip behind her, covering her up and dragging her off in the direction of the guest bedrooms. Not quite in the most clear of minds, she just followed after the strong figure who pulled her into a bedroom, the door shutting and clicking locked behind them. Due to the room being dark, she couldn't make out who he was in the dark, but when she felt him press her against the wall, his lips roughly pressing to hers with demand and a hint of possessiveness, she couldn't help but respond, their lips molding together as if they were meant to meet in this exact moment. Her lilac eyes had closed, her body responding to light teasing caresses. Tilting her head, a soft mewl leaves the girl, a low growl responds. Seconds later, a moist warmness begins to trail from the crook of her neck going down into the valley of her bodacious breasts, responding instantly to this, her body arches, another soft whispery moan slipping from her. Soon her hands find their way into the black tresses of her lustful partner. Wriggling against the wall, she feels her leg being lifted up which causes a bit of confusion, until the warmness of the males tongue finds a certain place, a very sensitive place that is. Earning him a very loud mewl, along with some hair tugging. Smirking, the dark haired man continues working his magic on the squirming girl until she melts like ice on a very hot day. She feels herself being lifted up, clinging to her pursuer, she's dropped onto the bed, not being left for even a second, she feels him moving up her body. His hands placed on either side of her face, her lilac eyes gazing into onyx ones that seem quite familiar, but she can't quite place as her mind is busy being twisted in knots. Soon the feeling of ecstasy overwhelms her as she feels the feeling a lock must feel when the right key slips in and begins turning to lock and unlock it. About to release yet another mewl, her lips are devoured by that of her dark partner in this sinful crime. Her breathing becoming more erratic than it had been as they move in sync, as if they were a river, beginning slow and steady but soon becoming erratic like that of rapids before spilling over to form a waterfall. Reaching up, she digs her nails into muscular shoulders, a low hiss in her ears, the waterfall has been reached. Her mysterious pursuer presses a possessive kiss to her lips as he withdraws from her, causing a soft whine to slip from her, now feeling quite empty. She lets out a soft sigh as he pulls her close to him, covering them both up with the duvet. Slowly, she falls off into an exhausted sleep.

**Authors Note: **Whooo! That was something there now wasn't it? Hinata has gone from being in control to not being in quite so much control. What do you think Hinata's going to do when she wakes up and realizes what she's done? Who do you think her 'mysterious pursuer' is? Oh and here's a big one! What do you think will happen if Madara comes across the footage from the party? Hinata will for sure have a shit ton to explain! Sooo be honest, what do ya'll think of the path I have our beloved Hinata going down? Is there anything you want to see more of? Let me know! Feel free to PM me. R&R!


	4. Propositions and Lies

**Authors Note: **Hello all! I was having a bit of a conundrum trying to write this chapter. I hope you all like it though. I tried writing it a bit differently. Similar to how I've written it already but more upgraded I believe. Oh and lemon warning. Have fun! See you at the end. :3

**Chapter 3: Propositions and Lies**

With a soft yawn, she opens her eyes slowly. Not recognizing the room, she jerks up into a sitting position. Looking around the room, she takes in her surroundings. Noting the clothing on the floor, noting it wasn't hers but the clothes belonging to the opposite gender. Furrowing her eyebrows, a low yawn comes from next to her. Jumping out of the bed, holding the blanket up to her very naked body, she stares at the nude man gazing at her from the bed. A smirk on his very familiar face. Denial floods her mind as memories of the previous night come back to her. She couldn't possibly have slept with this man. She wasn't that intoxicated last night, was she? Just the memory of last night brings her attention to her pounding head. Getting a bit dizzy, she steadies herself with her hand on the headboard of the bed.

Looking at the smirking male, she speaks, "What are you smirking at?"

His only response is a low, "Hn."

Annoyance becomes quite apparent on her face.

"Alright, let's try another question. Where are my clothes?"

After a moment of silence, he replies, "You stripped them off in the party room last night."

Eyes widening, "What do you mean in the party room..?"

"Exactly what I said. You stripped."

"..stripped? You mean.. I stripped in front of a bunch of people?"

"Exactly." Pausing for a minute, he examines the flushed female. "You know, for someone who's usually in control of their emotions you seem to be fumbling with control today."

"What do you expect, Sasuke? I wake up to being in bed with you, of all people. After getting drunk and probably drugged.. Ugh."

Quirking a brow, he asks, "You didn't have any complains last night."

"..shut up."

The Uchiha smirks at her response. "You can borrow my shirt for now."

"Thanks."

She picks his shirt up and slips it on, then throws his pants at him and turns away. Smirking at her attempt at modesty, he slips his jeans on. Zipping them up, he walks up to Hinata and slips his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. This causes a surprised squeak to emit from the girl. Sasuke bends down a bit to whisper in her ear.

"I have a proposition for you Hinata."

Lilac eyes gaze into onyx ones, "and that would be?"

"I for one quite enjoyed last nights events. And I have a feeling you did too." Pausing a moment, he notes her blush. "How would you like to be my, as people say, girlfriend?"

Surprised, she responds, "You want me to be your girlfriend? Like, lovey dovey and all that mushy stuff?"

Snorting, he says, "No. None of that bullshit. I shall be more specific. Everyone would see you as my official girlfriend. Appearing together in public, going on dates, holding hands, etc. But in private you can fuck anyone you want."

Confused, she asks, "Why are you asking me this? What is your reasoning? Besides the physical attraction we have towards each other."

"I'm not sure what my Uncle Madara has mentioned to you, but my father has been hammering on me about getting serious with someone. Something about future marriage and Uchiha heirs." Noting the shocked look on her face, he chuckles. "Don't worry about that. Our arrangement would just be to get him off my back for the time being. Oh and also for the sex. But as I stated before, you can fuck whomever you want."

Thinking for a moment, Hinata responds, "So you're saying that we would be seen as boyfriend and girlfriend by everyone but that's just a facade..and we would keep up the appearance by going on dates and things such as that. Is the sex optional?"

"I'd like to make that apart of the deal. But if you don't want to then I won't force you."

Sitting down on the bed, she gazes at him.

"What's in it for me?"

"I thought you'd ask that. It's quite simple really. I've heard what happened between you and my uncle. And I can tell you right now, he's going to be trying to stick his nose in your business real soon here. If he sees you dating me then he will feel more secure about your situation. So it works out for both of us."

Satisfied with his answer, Hinata nods. "I guess we have a deal then."

"Oh and I forgot to mention that it will also be a cover for when you come to see my brother for your lustful visitations."

Her eyes widen, then she pulls a poker face.

"I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke."

Smirking, Sasuke replies, "Yes you do. You have no judgment coming from me."

After a moment, she quietly replies, "There will be no more liaisons with your brother."

Quirking a brow he responds, "Well then that should make things less complicated at home. Not that it mattered anyway. Now, shall we kiss on our deal?"

Blinking, "Considering you saw me strut around in the nude last night there isn't any protests coming from over here."

Chuckling, she felt herself being pulled against a very muscular chest. Tilting her head back, lavender meeting onyx, her lips are met in a gentle caress. Her eyes flutter closed. She leans into him, her arms coiling around his neck. Her hands snaking their way into his hair. She feels him nibble on her lower lip. Moaning, his tongue slips into her mouth. A game of dominance ensues between the two teenagers. Growling, Sasuke pulls her flush against him. Her legs wrapping around his waist, his hands on her bum. Continuing the battle for dominance, she feels herself being pushed against the wall.

Breaking the kiss, lavender gazes into onyx. Uneven breathes come from her parted lips, she feels his gaze flick down to her lips then back up to her eyes. Smirking, she feels her head being tilted and the sensation of sucking on the crook of her neck. Warmth begins to spread throughout her, soon followed by a heat. Squirming against the black haired man, she releases a soft hiss into his ear. He bit her. On the neck. In her sweet spot. Lifting his head up, Sasuke gazes into Hinata's eyes, a knowing smirk on his face.

"You like that don't you, miss Hina?"

Flushing, she smacks the side of his head.

"Don't tease me!"

He chuckles at her whiny tone.

"Why not? It's entertaining. Plus, you seem to like it."

His words cause her face to flush an even deeper shade of red.

"Stop teasing me or so help me.. I'll.. I'll kick you!"

"If you kick me then I'll have to punish you, miss naughty Hina."

This caused her eyes to widen. About to respond, she never gets the chance when Sasuke bites her sweet spot for a second time. She wriggles against his figure, slipping her hands onto his shoulders. Her nails sharply dig into his skin as he bites her again. Growling, he presses further against her. His lips find hers, embarking in a battle for control.

Paying attention to the way his lips mold to hers oh so perfectly, a surprised gasp slips from her at the sudden feeling of herself becoming filled by none other than the man ravaging her lips. Moaning softly, she falls into a deep trance like state as he rocks into her. Their bodies moving against each others as if in sync with one another. She could feel his breath against her neck, her nails dig further into his shoulders. Her eyes opening partly, her gaze meets the lustful one of Sasuke. The gleam in his gaze cause her to release a soft mewl. He pounds harder into her, causing her bum to smack against the wall even more so then it had been. As he further rocks into her, they both begin to reach their peak. His lips crash against hers to block out any sounds that were about to slip from her swollen lips. Biting down on her lower lip, Hinata feels herself crashing down a waterfall into the lake below. Her body shuddering against Sasuke's as her climax comes to it's calming point.

Gently, Sasuke withdraws himself from the breathless Hinata. He fixes his pants, picking her up, he goes to the bed and lays her down. Confused, she looks up at him with a look of question on her features.

"Where are you going?"

"To get your clothes. I doubt Madara would be pleased if you came home in my shirt."

His words cause the girl's face to flush the deepest shade of red imaginable. Chuckling, Sasuke leaves the room. Moments later he returns with her clothing. Sitting up, she graciously takes the clothing from him and slips off his shirt, which he pulls onto himself. She stands up, wobbling a bit. Once balanced she slips her undergarments on followed by her dress, then her shoes.

He offers his arm to her. Looking at him, she takes his arm. Upon exiting the guest bedroom, she takes in the surprisingly clean party room. Noting the sleeping bodies of those who had not been fortunate enough to make it to one of the many guest bedrooms. Her gaze stops on the snoring form of her best friend. Shaking her head, she leans down and shakes Ino awake.

"Wake up Ino. It's time to go." Ino's eyes open a bit, squinting up into lilac eyes. Looking past her best friend her gaze falls on Sasuke. He had an eyebrow quirked at her. This caused the blonde to grumble and give the dark eyed man the finger. He chuckled in response. Hinata helps up Ino from the floor.

"What's with Sasuke?" Ino whispered into her ear.

"He's.." Looking over at Sasuke then back at Ino, she finishes, "My boyfriend."

"When did this happen?!"

"No need to shout.."

"Well?"

"I'll tell you in the car. Let's go."

"Fine."

Looking over at Sasuke, she offers him a small smile.

"I'll talk to you later I guess."

"Sounds good."

Sasuke pulls her close to him, pressing his lips to hers in a gentle caress. Seconds later he releases her, then exits the room. Blushing, she looks over at Ino. Who seemed to be wiggling her eyebrows in a suggestive way. Shaking her head, Hinata drags her pervert of a friend out of the Sabuku manor and into the car.

Once on the road, Hinata found herself being ambushed with a stream of questions that blurred together. Annoyed at this, she shot an annoyed glare at Ino, which got her a mocking look in return.

"You said you'd spill once we hit the road! So spill!"

Sighing softly, she complied, "Fine. Just stop with your shouting. My head is throbbing enough as it is." Ino makes a motion of zipping her mouth shut. Shaking her head, she begins to explain.

"After I got into a fight with my Dad I went to see Itachi. I thought he could console me and make things straight and clear once again for me. Apparently I was wrong. It turns out that he had known about my biological father for a few months before I found out. He claimed it wasn't his place to tell me. But I beg to differ. I thought our relationship meant more than that to him..." pausing momentarily, she inhales deeply to calm herself. The feeling of tears had began to push at the edge of her eyes, threatening to spill. "I told him so then I broke off whatever it is that we had. After that I went to your house and well, you know what happened. I only recall fragments of what happened last night at the party; but from what I can tell, I had sex with Sasuke Uchiha last night."

Looking over at the passenger seat, Ino's eyes were wide and her mouth open a bit. Quirking a brow she says, "It's rude to stare Ino."

Snapping out of it, the blonde asks, "What do you mean you had sex with Sasuke? Isn't he like.. your cousin or something?"

"Out of all that you ask me if he's my cousin? Really Ino? Really?"

"Well?"

"I swear your blonde nature is showing through.. I was adopted so we aren't related by blood."

"Oh right.. I must still be having the effects of that funky drink Temari made.. Anyways, when did you and Sasuke decide to be a couple?"

Blushing at the memory, she cooly says, "After we woke up and had sex this morning." She looks over at her friend, "What?! Why are you looking at me that way?"

"You are such a hussy! Now give me the details."

"Well..he asked me to be his girlfriend. Although we wouldn't be an actual couple. We will just appear to be one for the sake of getting his father off his back about getting into a serious relationship. In my case I'd be getting my Dad off my back with any suspicions he's been having over the past few months from my late night visits to the Uchiha manor."

"Late night visits.. OH! You really are a hussy! Sleeping with not one Uchiha but two!"

She glared daggers over at the blue eyed girl who was, yet again, waggling her eyebrows in a lecherous manor. Reaching over, she smacks the back of her head.

"OW! What was that for?!"

"For you being a pervert."

"I'm not the one who stripped naked in front of our entire class.."

Stopping the car, she looked at Ino and pointed at the door.

"Out. We're at your house."

Pouting, Ino replied, "Oh come on, lighten up Hina! You know I was joking."

"I have to go home anyways Ino. I'll call you or something later."

"Good luck with Madara."

"Thanks.."

As soon as Ino shut the door, Hinata revved her car and drove off down the street. Her mind wondering while she made her way home.

Everything had been so perfect before her birthday disaster. But then her relationship with her father got messed up and her relationship with Itachi was over. Now she was in a relationship with his brother, Sasuke. It'll be interesting yet awkward to see how Itachi will be reacting to that news. Her father will be thrilled at the very least. Another charade is what her relationship with Sasuke will be. What harm could having another one of those in her life do?

Parking the car, she enters her home and goes to her fathers office. Seeing him sitting at his desk, she sits in the chair on the opposite side. He looks up at her, a serious look on his face. She returns his expression with an emotionless mask.

"Where have you been Hinata?" His voice came out in a soft tone.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was at Ino's." Her words came out in a sharp tone.

"You are to treat me with respect. Do not take that tone with me or you will be facing punishment."

Quirking a brow, as if challenging him, she speaks, "Really? You're bluffing and we both know it. And I don't think someone who lies to me my entire life should have the respect they're demanding. Do you?"

She flinches as the sound of Madara's fist slamming on his desk echos throughout the room.

"Listen to me closely Hinata. You may not like how I've dealt with things but you are my daughter and you will do as I say. This means no back talking and no acting out. Do you understand?"

Realizing she pushed him to far, she decides to back down for now. She nods in compliance.

Settling back in his chair, he speaks, "Good. I'm sorry for not speaking with you sooner about your biological father. I thought that everything would be fine if you never knew. Ignorance is bliss after all."

"You still should have told me. You know how I feel about being kept in the dark."

"Yes I know Hinata," sighing he continues. "I promise from now on I shall tell you the truth on things pertaining to you. I want the same from you too."

Nodding, she responds, "I can do that."

"Good. Now can you tell me what happened last night? And think before you speak."

She gazed at her father's relaxed form as he sat back in his chair, arms folded on his desk. Knowing too well the look on his face and the tone of his voice, she realizes that she was busted. For what though, she had no idea. So she decided to try and redirect his track of mind.

"Well.. I'm dating Sasuke now.."

Her words hung in the air between the two. Moments passed before either moved an inch. Finally Madara spoke.

"Good. Now would you like to tell me about this video I was sent at 4 a.m. this morning?" He turns his computer monitor in her direction, pressing play. A video of a very intoxicated version of herself played on the screen. When she saw the image of herself on the screen begin to strip her face lit up with the brightest red one could imagine. Pausing the video, her father looked at her.

"Need I let the video continue?"

Due to the question being rhetorical, she sat in her seat quietly. Wishing she could disappear at that very moment. She knew she was in deep.

"What were you thinking Hinata? You know that this kind of behavior is frowned upon. Not only by me but the Uchiha elders. What would they say if they saw this? If you were not my daughter I would have you sent off to boarding school in Siberia! If I ever catch word or _sight _of this type of behavior from you again there will be dire consequences. Am I understood?"

She nods in response. Hating the scalding he was giving her. She always hated his lectures. Especially when she got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do.

"You're not to leave the manor until the beginning of school. Am I clear? You will also be expected to do housework with the maid and gardener. Now go to your room until I call you down for lunch."

With that, she quickly leaves his office and heads to her room. Feeling relieved that was all she got as a punishment. It could have been much worse. The events of yesterday probably had to do with the light punishment. She crashes onto her bed and pulls her phone out to text Ino.

Sending her a message retelling of what just happened, she drops her phone next to her and looks up at her star painted ceiling. Sighing she realized that the next few weeks were going to suck.

**Authors Note:** Hello yet again~ I hope you enjoyed the chapter. What do you think of Sasuke's proposition? What did you think of the lemon? Oh and the chapter overall? Do you want more details? Less? More talking? More emotions from Hinata? More drama? More nudist events? More.. cookies? Let me know! R&R! :3


	5. Announcement

**Hello dear readers. :) **

**I'd like to apologize for the hiatus I placed on this fanfiction. I've just had a major writers block with it and fell in love with a different plot. So I took time to write another fanfiction. It's called Breaking Through the Storm. Give it a looksie if you're interested. Back to topic now, I'm going to be scrapping this fanfiction and rewriting it in a different format. The plotline will be changed but it's incorporated into a new plotline that I'm more satisfied with. I'm still trying to think of the new title I will be giving it. But I believe I will be posting the first chapter of it in the beginning of August. I hope you all will give it a try. I know some of you have expressed how much you like this one, I just can't find myself wanting to write it in this format anymore. Thanks for your time! Feel free to PM me if you want to know more. **

**Toodles my lovelies! :) **


End file.
